Kenji's Creek
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: *Yaoi* Satoshi/Kenji - Satoshi hasn't seen Kenji for a number of years now, and they finally meet back, unexpectedly, in a creek. Romance hangs in the air, above a blue lagoon. Gentle kissing. Eww. XD


Kenji's Creek

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Game Freak Inc., but the fanfiction belongs to me. He, ha, ha, ha! XD *Smacks self* STOP GIGGLING! It's girly!

Warning: Yaoi and a bit of a time lapse here. If this offends you, please leave. If it offends you, but you still want to read on for being a self-righteous prick, go on. If it doesn't, and you want to read on, I'll hug you for being a fellow comrade. Heh, ha, ha, ha! Yeah, I'm beginning to think that guys shouldn't write Yaoi as well. I'll scare the female Yaoi-fans off, I think… *Looks sad*

Note: This will be a prequel to a multi chapter story. But alone, it's a one-shot. Um, Satoshi + Kenji… FOR NOW! I'm not really familiar with the Japanese terms for the towns, since I only know the English version (KICK ME!), so I'll use their English names. However, I'm forced to use the Japanese character names here because… My bro will FRY ME ALIVE if he catches me making his favorite characters do… evil stuff. Heh. XD

Plot Cockroach: I suddenly thought about this when I heard 'Dawson's Creek', hence the title. But I've NO IDEA what the 'Dawson's Creek' show's about. But I'm evil anyway. And I'm STILL afraid of roaches. EWW. But I'm going against some of the story in this series. Uh, I missed some too. Heh, heh, heh.

_____________________

"Kenji, I'd like you to –"

"Yes, Professor."

Professor Okido sighed as he gazed at his assistant. The boy had been seemingly getting more unnerved now, since Shigeru decided to stay with his Grandfather for a while. Well, his grandson certainly has not lost much of his pride. He had to admit that. Shigeru was not really an easy person to live with. As much as he loved his grandson, he did wish that he respected other people more.

… Even if it was just an assistant.

His grandson was now nearing seventeen. He had grown remarkably fast, being a trainer, exercising a lot in his travels. Somehow, the older man was glad that Shigeru had grown less attached to his jeep of girls.

"But isn't that bad news?" he heard himself say suddenly, even as he watched his helper's head flip up to look at his direction. In the swirl of jumbled thoughts, Professor Okido heard a voice at the back of his head laugh.

"Did you say something, sir?"

"Oh, no, no, no! Carry on, Kenji," he replied rather clumsily, scratching the back of his head. To his relief and expectation, his assistant flashed him a small smile and turned back to his work. Trust the boy to be that… trusting. In fact, he was not even a boy anymore. He was an adult now, though, the notion of his naïveté did make him seem like a child. Professor Okido sighed again and began to walk to the door. He turned to face his helper again, for a moment.

"Well, I'm off. Please make sure you'll go get the package, Kenji."

"Yes, sir." Kenji replied without even turning to face the Professor. At that, the man beamed and went out, shutting the door behind him.

Two hours passed. The dark haired youth blew his hair out of his face and stooped over to retrieve and envelope from the drawer. Slipping it into his pocket, he made it to the door. He would need the envelope to get the package for the Professor. And, he would need time.

A lot of time.

He'd probably come back late, and have Shigeru taunt him for 'loafing around'.

Kenji swallowed hard, and glanced back at the room to see if he had left anything behind. Then he departed, and the room was left empty.

____________________

Satoshi breathed in the air happily. It was great to be back.

He had strayed away from home for some time now. Most of the time he went straight to his mother, but time and again he would visit Professor Okido in his laboratory, telling him of his new finds, the spots of trouble he had gotten in to and, of course, of his progress.

During that time, Satoshi had not seen much of his old friend. In fact, Satoshi seemed always to come at the wrong time, when Kenji was either working, or out. He had looked forward to at least meet him once or twice, but this was getting hopeless. Takeshi and Kasumi said as much. Even after six years, they were still a merry band.

The trio made their way to the laboratory, trying to seek out the Professor. Satoshi secretly kept his eyes peeled to catch a glimpse of his friend, but as expected, he was simply nowhere in sight. And more unfortunately for him, he bumped into Shigeru.

They had all grown much, since the last time they met. Of course, they met in matches, but it was nothing really up close and personal. But now was so much for speech. Like Shigeru, Satoshi had also grown much taller, and like Shigeru, he was also quite well built and confident. They were both good looking in their ways, Shigeru being tall, fair and his eyes shaded with auburn bangs, while Satoshi was also tall, but slightly tanned, and he sported a boyish hairstyle with his raven locks.

As for Kasumi, she was a beautiful little lady, having not grown much taller, but a bit bustier than she had been the last time. Takeshi… looked much the same, but he too, had grown tall. He was slightly more tanned than he was before, and his hormones this time were better controlled. He stopped drooling over the pretty Nurse Joys and Officer Junsa's.

"Why, if it isn't the poor little lost trainer," Shigeru grinned lazily, that beam surprisingly making his face pleasant. Although he had not lost most of his pride, he was less vicious and determined than before. Shigeru had relaxed slightly from all the pressure. That had actually made his stay with his Grandfather and his assistant more tolerable.

"I'm not lost," Satoshi cut in smoothly, matching Shigeru's grin with his own. "In fact, I think I know this place better than you do!"

"Oh yeah?" Shigeru stifled a yawn. "So says someone who hasn't stayed a week with Granddad."

"You were here a week ago?"

"No," the other youth stretched the words irritably, but he was still grinning. "I was here a fortnight ago. Too bad for you, Satoshi. Guess I beat you this time, huh?"

But Satoshi was not listening. If Shigeru had stayed here for some time, he would have already met Kenji, or even lived with him. The raven-haired youth decided to try his luck.

"So, you were," he started quickly, for once losing his cool, as he did when he was younger, like he did when he was a child. "Did you happen to meet Kenji?"

"You mean Granddad's little helper?" he asked casually. "I sure did. He's a friend of yours?"

"Yeah…" Satoshi nodded. "He around?"

"Nope," Shigeru folded his arms. "Too bad. Heh. Looks like you've gotta try harder next time. I hear he's not coming back till, oh, let's say, midnight?"

"Midnight?" Satoshi almost fell back in shock. Kasumi and Takeshi both look troubled. They did look forward to seeing their friend again. But all the same, they were a little puzzled. Kasumi decided to speak up for them.

"Why would he come back so late?" she asked. Shigeru turned to look at the girl.

"Because he's on some assignment. He has to get it done today, but it takes plenty of time to complete it alone, so just be glad he didn't decide to sleep it over. However, I think he'd be a tad bit too tired to even smile at you tomorrow. Just you watch!"

"Why didn't you help him?" Satoshi asked innocently. He knew that he would, for one, even if Kenji did not ask. Shigeru shrugged.

"Guess he doesn't really like me," he replied. "He didn't ask."

"Even if he did, you wouldn't help him, right?" Satoshi stood upright heatedly. Shigeru smirked.

"Maybe, and maybe not," the youth held his chin with his hand, giving a momentary fleeting faraway glace to the sky. "I would, if he'd asked. He _is_ a tad bit too pretty to refuse. But that's why you go offering your help too, right?"

Takeshi and Kasumi's jaw hung open in the air, while Satoshi decided to turn crimson at that moment. Shigeru laughed heartily at the other youth's awkwardness.

"Well, see you around, little boy," Shigeru patted his rival's head, causing the capped youth to cringe and glare at him angrily. He hated being treated like a kid… or being kidded around in front of his companions like that. Shigeru walked away. To his annoyance, he found that Kasumi and Takeshi's jaws had already snapped shut and they were trying hard not to laugh at Satoshi's embarrassment.

"C'mon! Let's go see the Professor!"

"Okay," Kasumi and Takeshi sobered at once, and took their places behind Satoshi. Together, they hiked up to the Professor's laboratory.

___________________

Kenji smiled to himself. Getting the package had taken him less time than he expected. Still, it was late at night, though. He placed the parcel on the Professor's office table, where he was sure the older man would find it first thing in the morning, and then he turned to shut the door.

Sleep had conveniently left him that night. He was only a little tired, but he was not sleepy, to say at least. There was only one thing he had in mind that night, and it was to quench his thirst to observe the nocturnal Pokemon that appeared by the creek at night.

The creek?

Kenji had found a creek during one of his nightly expeditions to chase stress away. It was a small body of clear and cool water, somewhat like a tiny lake, and it was shallow and calm enough to bathe in. He loved that creek. Stars that were not shielded off by the treetops were reflected in the water. There was a small circle of clear sky above it, as no tall trees grew in the waters, so the moon could illuminate the clearing with its gentle, silvery light.

That night, the moon was full. Even as it beamed on the waters, the dark haired youth smiled and slipped his clothes off. He stepped into the cool water and suddenly paused for a moment.

Was that someone in the clearing, watching him?

The air was silently still for a while. The only sound was the faint buzzing of wings as the fireflies floated in and out of the foliage, their light mirrored in the gleaming waters of the creek. Kenji darted his dark eyes around, trying to catch a glimpse of any possible intruder. He found none, and relaxed slightly. Before long, the air stirred again. He waded in silently deeper into the pool, and then he dipped himself in the water, relishing its soothing cool.

______________________

Satoshi swallowed hard. He was at first annoyed that someone else had found 'his' creek, but that feeling changed to surprise when that someone happened to be Kenji, an old friend of his. Somehow, he blended in well… no, beautifully, with the creek.

The young man ducked behind a tree and watched on. He saw, through the dim light, Kenji looking around to check if anyone else was present in the creek. Who wouldn't? If you were naked, and standing ankle deep in the waters, you'd probably be edgy as well.

You'd never know when some sex-crazed satyr would jump on you.

A few minutes passed. Kenji, deciding that it was safe, waded in deeper into the pool. He dipped himself in the cool water, and then rose again, droplets falling as he shook his hair lightly. The moonlight seemed to turn the drops of crystal clear fluid into rare pearls clinging on to china skin, some sprinkling like stars around the attractive youth before disappearing into the dark pool with ripples.

Satoshi gulped again. Kenji looked like a fairy from a fable.

Beautiful. But he was not as unattainable as an angel. Satoshi briefly remembered a blond boy he saw in a dream once. He was looking up, staring into the sky and smiling at it with his wonderful, turbulent ocean blue eyes. An exquisite heart-shaped face, sun kissed and vibrant. Golden hair gleaming in the sun. Now _that_ was an angel. Unattainable; beyond his earthly reach.

But Kenji was Kenji. He was reachable, and gorgeous in his own way, as well.

"I guess absence makes the heart grow fonder," he said, forgetting himself for a moment. Instantly Kenji's head snapped up, and he looked at the direction of Satoshi's voice.

"Is… anyone there?"

Uh-oh. Time to go for broke.

"Yeah, it's me," Satoshi slid out of the darkness, and the protective covers of the foliage. He stopped before the pool. "We haven't met for ages. How have things been?"

Kenji did not answer. He did not move either. He stood there in the water, staring at Satoshi warily, unwittingly looking terribly alluring even as the waters lapped gently against his fair skin. Desk jobs had taken their toll on him. He simply did not work out as often as he did when he was traveling with Satoshi, though he did now and then move files and walk under the sun. Professor Okido, though, had decided that heavy labor just wasn't for his assistant. He kept Kenji doing small jobs for him, feeding the Pokemon and allowed him time to watch and draw whatever he liked.

Because of that, Kenji had not grown much, as Satoshi or Shigeru did. He remained very much the same, probably one or two inches taller than he was before, but still small-built and slim. His hair was a little shorter as well, well kept and neat, as per his behavior. Looks usually told a lot about a person, especially the way the carry themselves and dress, despite what people claimed that dress never showed who you really are.

That was a desperate excuse. Silly. Fashion is set in yourself, not set by the world. You don't have to dress their way. You dress your way, you dress according to the way you are. You dress to look decent, not flaunt your assets to the world and yet feel like dirt inside.

Therefore, Kenji stayed himself. He would have been very happy serving the Professor, if some nagging feeling hadn't been eating him up inside. Till then, he still had not been able to put a finger into the matter.

He continued to gaze at Satoshi, a boy he had met a first, and now a young man at his midst.

Was that… the nagging feeling he had felt all this while?

Kenji didn't know. Satoshi sighed, knowing that his shy friend would never answer or speak if he were not going to make a first move to break the tension.

First move?

First move to do what?

Satoshi didn't know. But then a hunger consumed him from within, even as he saw the shining fairy breathe in his awkward position. Satoshi made his way to the edge of the creek. He kicked his shoes off, and peeled his socks off, before stepping in none too quietly into the pool.

The water splashed, but he didn't care. He missed seeing his friend. It had been a long time since they last met. And he had only been a child then, unappreciative of beauty and romance. But he had grown up; he had seen the world. Oh, he had seen the world, but he had not seen Kenji, changed and in a different light. Satoshi waded on.

Soon his clothes were drenched, but Satoshi continued on to the middle of the pool. The water was waist deep to Kenji, but to Satoshi, it only reached his upper thighs. His jeans were soaked through, even as Satoshi bent and stared into his old friend's quiet eyes. They were strangely calm and… mystified.

Enchanting.

Enthralling.

Magical.

It was like a forbidden chapter in a fairytale.

Gently, carefully, Satoshi brought his face closer to that of the fairy's, bending his head a little to make up for his height. His hands reached up to softly fall on the fair shoulders before him. He closed his eyes, and soon found himself breathing in the very same air that delicate creature did. Their lips touched lightly, and time melted into nothingness.

Around them, the water gleamed with the sparkle of stars and the light of the fireflies, and over them, the full moon shone brightly, shadowed by the rustling leaves of the trees, high above.

____________________

The End

____________________

Note: YAY! I did it! I finished this! Boy, sure took me a long time. Anyway, a sequel will be here, but I'm still trying to make up my mind, since I have an FFVIII fiction to contemplate on writing. I got ten reviews in my last FFVIII piece, and if I get more for this, I'll do this Pokemon sequel. If not, I'll just do the eight (or more) chapters of the FFVIII piece and then do this sequel after I'm done, and hopefully I'd feel like it then. But all the same, I don't think I really enjoy Kenji/Satoshi. I think I'll throw Shigeru in and add a mystery pairing as well, if you don't mind. It won't be with an original character, but I want to surprise you all the same!

And no, I won't do a lemon. I can't. But I will read lemons, so be prepared for some mad person reviewing!

Whew, I think I'm done babbling here. Please be a dear and review! Oh, and please tell me if it's wrong for a guy to write Yaoi. If you think it is, and if the majority (that doesn't include flamers, sorry) does, I'll stop writing for your sake. Thanks one billion times!


End file.
